


Touch

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Theyne [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Theon is averse to being touched. Jeyne tries to help him overcome it.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Series: Theyne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Touch

Jeyne hated the way Theon flinched when her hand brushed his. She placed a plate filled with bread and meat in front of him, and then sat opposite him. They chewed and swallowed their food in silence.

Afterward, she helped him get dressed. He flinched each time she touched him in any way. 

This didn't sit well with her. He had suffered far more than she ever did at Ramsay's hands.

And yet, he helped her escape, not because of himself, but because of her. 

She was determined to return the favor.

She rested her head on his chest, as her hand rested atop his shoulder.

He visibly flinched, but she began to hum a melody her mother used to sing to her, and she felt him relax.

She ran her finger across the stumps of his fingers.

He had loved archery before everything went to hell.

He would never hold a bow again.

That thought made Jeyne sad.

He had protected her from Ramsay's advances. He made sure she escaped from Ramsay.

Now, it was her turn to protect him.


End file.
